


Три шага до победы в игре на раздевание

by WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, M/M, Sketches, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Дейта весьма хорош в карточных играх.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195634
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Три шага до победы в игре на раздевание

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/L5jyFYv/image.jpg)


End file.
